Harry's Heavy Heart - A Viktor Hermione Short Romance
by Ptool
Summary: After the tumultuous events of 4th year, the last thing Harry expected was to find out his best friend Hermione would be spending the summer with Viktor Krum. And when he has to face that head-on when arriving at Grimmauld Place, he finally comes to realize something about his feelings ...


**Pairing : Hermione / Viktor**

When: AU Summer after 4th year, slightly AU in that Hermione does not spend her summer at Grimmauld.

Rating: T

I obviously don't own these characters. JKR does.

**Grimmauld Place, Aug 23rd, 1995**

Harry let himself sink back against the cushions of his bed, only briefly admiring the red and gold touches that Sirius had put in the room to make his Godson more comfortable here. It was a gesture he much appreciated, and he allowed himself a small smile at the thought that Sirius truly wanted him.

It had been a tumultuous summer for Harry; starting from the train ride home from school ,which he honestly could not recall much of as he was still in shock from the final events of the year. To the discussion he had with Hermione and Ron right before they disembarked in London; to the long days at the Dursleys; to the dementor attack and his trial, and finally to the scene he had just witnessed in the hallway a few moments before.

His thoughts a mess, he let his mind wander back, to the beginning of this torturous summer: the trip home from the castle.

**Flashback Start **

"So, do you think Dumbledore will let you come to the burrow, mate?" Ron asked, loudly chewing the last bit of his pumpkin pasty as he lounged on the soft bench in their cabin on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry shrugged helplessly, dreading the long, depressing weeks that he knew he would have to endure at the Dursleys. He had not seen his relatives since he left for the World Cup almost a year ago, and now, with the pain of Cedric's death still so fresh in his mind, he felt numb to the events happening around him. If he was honest with himself, he felt completely adrift, and was wondering if going to Hogwarts was even worth it.

Not waiting for Harry's answer, Ron turned to the third occupant of the little cabin. "And what about you, Hermione? Do you think you will come by this summer?" Ron asked, emitting a small burp as Hermione looked up from her book, and grimaced at his horrible manners.

Finally rousing himself from his near stupor, Harry was thankful for Ron's poor manners and Hermione's predictable response. This was normal for them, and Harry welcomed it, as too many people were behaving very tensely around him, not sure what to believe about the bizarre events that surrounded the end of the Tournament.

So Harry waited for Hermione's typical criticism of Ron, and when it didn't come, he noticed that Hermione also didn't immediately answer the question about her summer plans.

Harry raised his head up, just in time to see her duck her face down and blush slightly. He looked at Ron, who raised his arms somewhat defensively. "What? What did I say?"

Hermione finally looked up at them, and nervously bit her bottom lip and twister her fingers together. "Well," she started, as if choosing her words carefully, "my parents and I are going to be traveling on the Continent for the first few weeks, and then..." she trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip again. It was an endearing trait that Harry could honestly say he enjoyed seeing, especially since seeing what those lips looked like when she wore that ruby red lipstick at the Yule Ball.

Curious now at her odd behavior, Harry spoke for the first time in hours, trying to coax his friend - _his best friend, if he was honest with himself -_ to explain her cryptic remark. "Yes, Hermione? And then?" he said gently.

She raised her eyes to him, smiling slightly as these were the first word's he'd uttered since they boarded the train. "Well, after we finish touring Germany and Austria, I've been invited, with my family, to spend a few weeks in Bulgaria." She finished her statement quietly, as if not quite having wanted to have this discussion.

Harry noted she was unable to keep herself from blushing again, and her lips turned up in a small but definite smile and her eyes brightened. Harry could tell, from his years of watching her in all sorts of situations, that she was happy about this upcoming trip.

It did not take long for Ron to cotton onto what was happening, and his loud outburst startled them. "Bulgaria? Are you going to stay with Krum?" he demanded, angrily hissing out 'Krum' like it was a curse word. "And your parents are letting you go?"

Harry and Hermione were both surprised by the vehemence in his tone, and Harry watched as the tips of Ron's ears turned red - the sure sign of an impending Weasley temper tantrum.

For her part, Hermione set her jaw stubbornly. "Yes, Ron. I am staying with Viktor." She put emphasis on his name, contradicting the derogatory way that Ron said 'Krum.' "And," she continued, heat in her voice, "my parents are very well aware of the arrangement, as they are coming too! So I don't understand why you are angry about this, as his home sounds quite lovely and I've always been interested in traveling and seeing other countries." Taking a deep breath, she looked pointedly at Ron, folding her hands in her lap and trying to control her anger. "And I've heard Bulgaria has several all-magical communities, and Viktor has promised to take me to several of them. And my parents and I will visit a few places with Viktor's parents while he is off at his Quidditch practices."

Ron said nothing, his whole face turning red. "He's the enemy!" he finally shouted, standing up and pointing his finger at her. "He's a dark wizard! You can't trust him!"

Harry watched this train wreck of an argument developing, and as he usually did when the two of them got up a full head-of-steam, wisely stayed out of it.

Despite the weight of the last few days, Harry felt an odd feeling in his chest about Hermione's trip. He tried to pin the emotion down, but he couldn't name it. And while he knew he should be happy for her - as it sounded like a fun trip, and despite Ron's incessant ragging on Krum (which was quite a change from his near idolization of him before Hermione went with him to the Yule Ball) he couldn't muster up any enthusiasm about her going off with him somewhere.

So as the shouting between his best mate and his best friend escalated - even louder than the conductor's announcement that they would be arriving in London in five minutes -Harry realized that the emotion he was feeling was jealousy, and there was a twisting knot inside of his gut that he had never felt before.

He tried to tune-out their shouting, even as the door opened and several heads poked in trying to figure out why Hermione and Ron looked about ready to kill each other.

_What was he jealous of? _he asked himself.

Several obvious things immediately popped into his head as he tried to rationalize his feelings. The first, he reasoned, was obvious. He was trapped at the Dursleys, doing mindless chores and spending boring nights in his room, while Hermione would be traveling. So he wished he could enjoy freedom; to travel, to see new things, to leave all his worries behind him and immerse himself in the simple joys of traveling.

Oh how he wished he and Sirius could go traveling somewhere. He had never been anywhere, and he now realized how small a cage living at the Dursley's really was.

Then the second obvious reason came to him: he was jealous that Hermione could spend the summer with her family, but Harry couldn't. He desperately wanted to connect with Sirius - to learn about him, and his parents - but even that was denied him.

It just wasn't fair, he thought, and he knew that he had good reasons to be jealous.

But even as he thought to himself that he had figured out the source of his feelings - to have freedom, to travel, to be with family - another thought popped into his head.

And this one, he knew, was something new to him.

As he watched, without an ounce of surprise as Ron elbowed his way past the handful of nosy students who were standing just outside of the compartment trying to get some juicy gossip, his epiphany crystallized in his mind.

He was not just jealous of Hermione...no, he was jealous of _Krum_.

The thought surprised him at a fundamental level, and yet there it was. There was no denying it, and seemed obvious now: he was jealous of Hermione going to visit Viktor and spending at least part of her summer with him.

As this unwanted emotion washed over him, his thoughts dredged up unwanted images; of Krum escorting a beautiful, blushing Hermione down the steps towards the Great Hall; of Krum and Hermione twirling on the dance floor, her smile wide and infectious, her arm draped over his shoulders and neck. Of Krum's gallantry when he held his chair for her, and kissed her hand; and how she blushed before giving him a smile that, up until that point, he had never seen directed at anyone but himself.

These thoughts rattled around Harry's head as the train slowed as it pulled into the station, and everyone went back to their compartments to get their trunks. And Harry sat there, his epiphany washing over him, leaving his eyes wide and emotions in turmoil. He dazedly watched Hermione settle herself back into her seat and blow out an exasperated breath.

"Honestly!" she said, clearly angry. "What a prat! Who does he think he is to insult Viktor and I like that?"

Harry had missed most of their argument with his own wool-gathering, but he did remember Ron calling Krum a dark wizard and the enemy.

Harry opened his mouth to offer support, when he suddenly realized he did not want to come to Krum's defense. That, deep down, he was happy Ron let her have it.

Even as he - somewhat ashamedly - realized he shouldn't be happy that Ron ripped into her, Harry thought Ron was right. Hermione shouldn't be running off to Bulgaria with Krum, even if her parents were there with her.

Bloody hell, she was 15 and he was 19! She was too young for Krum! But even as these thoughts manifested, he knew that he was being ridiculous. He knew, deep down, that he should be happy for her. That's what best friends did, right? After all, she had done so much for him - more than anyone else, he knew - that anything that made her happy should make him happy too.

So, with a monumental effort and against his own emotions, he forced a smile onto his face, determined to be supportive. "I'm sorry he said those things, Hermione. I don't think he really believes them," he said. "I think he just feels like you are moving on and leaving us a little behind, is all." Harry knew that this was probably rubbish - that, just like he himself, Ron was confused and disturbed by the fact that Hermione Granger suddenly seemed to have a boy who was really interested in her, and that it wasn't either Harry or himself.

And neither Harry nor Ron knew how to deal with it.

Remembering back, Harry recalled having asked Ron, once, about a week after the 2nd task, if he fancied Hermione. His denial had been firm and quick - almost too quick, Harry realized in hindsight - but Harry now suspected Ron himself didn't know if he fancied Hermione. But he did suspect that Ron didn't want anyone else fancying her, either. Not until he at least sorted his own feelings out. And that was the root cause of Ron's anger at Krum.

_Typical Ron_, Harry thought. Not quite fair, but there it was.

In Harry's mind, it was a bit different. At least, he thought it was, though perhaps if he was completely honest with himself he could understand Ron's motivations and related to them.

But Harry's mind went to a different place. Thinking back to the night of the Ball, and the stresses and pressures on him to find a date, and open the event with a dance.

And then, walking down the steps looking like a princess, was Hermione, on the arm of Viktor Krum. A boy who could have probably gotten a date with any girl in the school!

It was all just so sudden, Harry thought. That, out of the blue, their bookish best-friend, who certainly had never attracted the attention of any boys that they knew of, was suddenly going to a rather fancy event on the arm of an international sports star. And that she looked so fantastic, and carried herself like she belonged on Krum's arm, opening the ball.

It was all very confusing.

Focusing back on the present, he saw that his supporting words seemed to calm Hermione down, and she flashed him a wide smile. "Thanks, Harry. You're the best," she said. Harry smiled back, noticing just how sparkly her eyes were, and how nice her smile was now with her new, adjusted teeth. "You're welcome," he said, feeling heat bloom in his cheeks, and turning away before she noticed.

They were soon hustling themselves off the train, trunks behind them, and Harry sort of tuned everything else out, except for Hermione's goodbye hug, when she kissed him softly on the cheek and told him she would send him a letter when she could.

**FLASHBACK END**

As Harry let his mind drift back to that day, he took a deep breath and asked himself - for probably the thousandth time since term ended - what he really felt for Hermione.

He could admit now - at least in the privacy of his thoughts - that his best friend had really come into her own this year. Before the Yule Ball, Harry really didn't equate 'pretty girl' with 'Hermione." Sure, at an intellectual level he recognized that she was developing curves and breasts - he vividly remembered her pressed up against him when they rode Buckbeak, or how she seemed to fill out her tank top at the Quidditch world cup - but he never really put her in the category 'attractive female.' She was, in his mind, just like Ron. A 'best mate.' He never spent any thought on her as someone he could possibly date simply because he had never really thought of her that way. She was firmly entrenched in the 'reliable and strong Hermione - best friend and brilliant witch' category.

But the Yule Ball really opened everyone's eyes as to what she was hiding behind those large, book laden pack and robes and that bushy hair that obscured half her face.

That night, everyone got to see 'Hermione the Young Woman' instead of 'Hermione the Bookworm'. And how, all through the evening, he heard whispers or exclamations about her, ranging from awestruck to bitterly jealous. Of things like 'is that Granger?' and 'Merlin, she really cleans up well!'; or 'Potter is an idiot! Why didn't he ask her first?' or variations on that theme.

And some remarks that were less kind, like 'she must have used dark magic! She never looked like that!' or 'look at Potter and Weasley! They look green with jealousy!'

He even remembered - with a somewhat vicious pleasure, he had to admit - the flabbergasted looks of Malfoy and Nott, and the hateful glares of Parkinson and Bulstrode when they realized their dates were staring at the 'stupid mudblood' with their jaws on the floor.

So here he was - laying on his bed at Grimmauld Place, just two weeks before going back to school - feeling all mixed up about his best female friend.

Harry recalled a discussion he had with her, when he returned to Grimmauld just after his trial. He had walked into the decrepit house, past a snoozing portrait of Walburga Black, when he was suddenly engulfed with a familiar pair of arms and the comforting scent of vanilla.

**Flashback Start**

"Oh Harry!" she said, squeezing him tightly to her, barely letting him breathe. "I am so happy you got off, I came by as soon as I heard what was happening! Oh, I feel so awful about it, are you OK?" she rattled off her little rant without pausing for breath, bringing back fond memories of her doing the same thing when they met on the Express back before 1st year.

_Hermione in top gear_, he chuckled to himself, _a full head of steam gathered and finally released._

She finally pulled her head back, but did not release her grip from his shoulders. And despite himself, and all the stress of the last week since the Dementor attack, he felt himself relax and he smiled warmly at his best friend. "Hi Hermione, I missed you. And I am fine, really," he said, his quiet voice in deep contrast to her almost shouted greeting.

Her chestnut brown eyes were searching his, darting between his eyes, looking for any signs he wasn't fine. Finally, he saw her tense posture relax, and a wide smile lit her face up.

For the first time since they met, Harry had to look down at her. He had grown a few inches this summer; apparently the Order's threats to the Dursleys insured he got enough food to eat, and he finally was able to grown a few inches over the past six weeks. And while certainly not tall for a just turned fifteen year old, his height of 5'6 inches were at least enough that he no longer was the shortest boy in the grade by a fair margin.

He let his eyes wander over her face and form as she stepped back, and he had to stifle a gasp.

She was dressed in a white collared tee shirt that contrasted nicely with her tanned, golden brown skin and light brown eyes. Her hair was pulled into two tight braids, framing her face. She looked toned and fit, and the last vestiges of baby fat was gone from her face. A blue pair of tight shorts and brown ballet flats completed her outfit, and he could not help but notice how shapely her legs looked.

She had, he realized, grown into that potential that everyone at the Yule Ball had seen for a brief moment. That the Hermione Granger in front of him was, without a doubt, a beautiful young woman.

And that Viktor Krum was a lot smarter than he was, for having gotten to her first.

They had spent the next few hours catching up, and they discussed their summers. If Hermione noticed Harry's occasional blushes or his discrete looks at her legs, she didn't say anything.

They spent some time with Ron as well, but when Harry stepped out for minute to use the restroom he returned to shouting, and then Ron storming off.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for dinner, and Harry was surprised and upset when Hermione stood to go.

"Why aren't you staying?" he blurted out loudly, causing everyone there to look over at the pair.

Hermione blushed prettily, and Harry suddenly felt that same knot that he felt on the Express in June. "I mean, you said only got here today. Can't you stay?" He despised how needy he sounded, but he didn't care. He suddenly wanted Hermione here, with him.

Hermione reached down, and took his hand and walked with him towards the arch that led out to the formal dining room. Harry dutifully followed, only half aware of the darkened glare that Ron was shooting them.

When they stood outside the kitchen, Hermione dropped his hand but turned and pulled him in for another hug. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I just got back from Bulgaria yesterday. I haven't spent any time with my parents since the end of July, and I haven't even unpacked yet! I rushed right over this morning when I heard from Professor Lupin about your trial. And I need to go shopping with my mom tomorrow."

It took a moment for her fast explanation to sink in. During the past few hours they had really only discussed current events - his bashing in the papers, the dementor attack and the trial, and what it all meant.

So now he took a moment to digest her words, and focused right in on what he thought was the most important part of her speech. "Wait, you said you only got home yesterday but you didn't see your parents? Why? I thought they went with you?" he half demanded from her, an uneasy flash in his stomach caused it to tighten up like it did the morning of a Quidditch match.

Hermione looked down and fidgeted for a moment, before raising her head up to meet his challenging stare. Ron had _not _taken her news well, at all. He was so rude that he shouted at her, and caught the attention of almost everyone in the house.

Which was something she_ did not _want to deal with. Her private business was her own, thank you very much!

Even when she congratulated Ron on making prefect, all he did was grunt at her before walking away, leaving her wringing her hands and everyone looking at her with sympathy.

"Well," she started, before taking a breath and standing straight. "My parents and I spent about a week at home before we spent the first half of July touring Southern Germany and Austria. We took a muggle train to Sofia, where we met the Krum's." She smiled softly, her eyes going a bit glassy for a moment. Harry knew her well enough to know she was reliving a happy memory. "Oh Harry, Sofia was so beautiful! I've never been to Eastern Europe before, and it was so very rich with culture and old-world charm! We loved it!" she said with a wide smile.

Harry tried to be happy for her, and willed himself to smile. "You'll have to tell me more when we can catch up properly, then, " he offered, which she rewarded him with another 'Hermione Smile', as he called those full dimpled, white toothed smiles that she would sometimes direct at him. And whoever she did, he felt happy.

"Well, anyway," she got herself back on track, "we spent a few weeks as their guests, and they showed us all around Bulgaria. My parents didn't enjoy the floo travel very much, but it did save us a lot of driving or train travel," she said, grinning at Harry's pained expression. She knew how much he hated all forms of magical travel.

"So then what?" he asked, having a sinking feeling of what she was going to say next.

And, unfortunately for him, she didn't disappoint.

"Well," she said after a pause, looking down, "my parents needed to get back to their clinic, and Viktor knew that they were then going to be traveling to a conference in Wales during the last week of July. Last year, the conference was in late August so I stayed at the Burrow. But this year it was earlier, so I would have been home alone for almost ten days," she said, trying to explain. "I knew from your letter that you didn't expect to go to see Sirius until after your birthday, so Viktor invited me to stay with him for a few weeks."

She raised her eyes to his, and looked at him with a curious expression. When she had explained the same to Ron earlier, he had gotten mad and had exploded at her, and she honestly didn't want Harry to also be upset with her.

For his part, Harry tried to keep his smile on his face. Which, on one hand where he was happy to be near her was easy; but on the other hand, learning that she spent half her summer with Krum - _without her parents! _\- was certainly difficult to hear.

Despite himself, Harry was able to nod his head. "Ok, that was nice of him," he answered, lamely. "Did you have fun?"

As soon as he asked the question, he regretted it; he hoped she didn't answer.

But no such luck. "Yes!" she said, and her face lit up, in part because he didn't scream at her and partly because she had an amazing time. "It was fabulous! He took me everywhere! And because he is so well known there we were able to skip lines in so many places where we would have waited for hours!"

Her enthusiasm gushed from her, and that jealous knot twisted his stomach again. "Ok," he finally said. "I understand, you definitely should go see your parents."

Harry was startled when she pulled him back into another fierce hug. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered in his ear, and then, just like at the station at the end of term, she kissed him on the cheek.

She pulled away from him, leaving him feeling bereft of her warmth. "I will ask my parents if I can come here next week. Dumbledore put some wards up at my house for protection since by now the Death Eaters must know we are best friends. And my parents usually get really busy just before end of summer so they can take a few days off for themselves at the beach; so I've no doubt they will let me come. So see you soon!" she said, walking towards the large floo, before throwing in some powder, calling out 'Granger Residence!" and vanishing in a flash of green flame.

**Flashback End**

The next week had been tense at Grimmauld. He spent a lot of time with Sirius, but tried to avoid Ron. Despite being thrilled at being selected as Prefect, and getting a new broom as a reward, Ron ranted constantly about Krum.

"I can't believe that prat!" Ron growled during dinner the night Hermione left. "Who does he think he is? He's way too old for her! He is probably spying on us!" he ranted.

"Ronald Weasley, close your mouth while you chew!" his mom said firmly to him. "And behave!"

Fred and George looked on in amusement, as did other members of the Order. "It seems to me, dear Gred," said Fred.

"...that little Ronniekins is quite jealous of Mr. Krum, my dear Forge," said George.

"Indeed he is," said Fred. "The delectable Ms. Granger is suddenly all grown up, and little Ronniekins is sorry he missed his chance..."

"...for some quality snogging time!" finished George.

Most of the table snickered at the twin's antics, except for Ron - whose face was so red it looked like a ripe tomato - and Mrs. Weasley, who wanted to scold her sons from teasing Ron. However, she also realized they were probably right.

Nevertheless, she didn't remain quiet. "That's enough, the two of you. Hermione is a wonderful girl and she doesn't need you two from gossiping about her."

****8*******8*****

So it went, his days spent with his Godfather or finishing his summer homework, and his nights spent talking with Ron, or the Twins and Ginny. Sometimes, he chatted with Tonks, a newly minted auror and member of Dumbledore's order, who was fun to be around.

He also spent one night chatting with Fleur Delacour. Her arrival was a surprise, but she had explained it to him.

Fleur had immediately believed Harry's story when the tournament ended, and she felt like she owed him a major debt. He had saved his sister in the lake, and he had stunned Krum who was imperioused to torture her to death.

So when the opportunity to help came, she took a job with Gringotts London and joined the Order. And she was quite taken with Bill Weasley, a Gringotts curse-breaker and all around handsome and good guy.

And though she heard the snide comments that Bill's sister said about her, and the drool that would leak from Ronald's mouth if she entered the room, Fleur was determined to help Harry and Dumbledore in combatting the newly resurrected Voldemort.

So, as the summer wound down and he exchanged almost daily letters with Hermione, Harry looked forward to seeing his bushy haired friend.

** Flashback Start**

It was the 18th of August, and Harry was really looking forward to Hermione's arrival the next day. He had come to greatly enjoy their letters, which were more heartfelt and deeper than they had exchanged any summer prior.

She just seemed to get him in a way no one else did. And he cherished that closeness with her, and often wondered if it could be more.

But he also knew that, if they were dating, that not only would he be risking her safety (as he wasn't foolish enough to believe Voldemort and his death munchers would not make her a much higher target if they were together) but that, if it didn't work out, he would be risking their friendship too.

And that really, really bothered Harry.

The day had dragged on, until Harry turned in early. Sirius watched his Godson all day with amusement, knowing he was looking forward to Hermione arriving tomorrow.

It was quite obvious to the Marauder that his Godson had quite the crush on Hermione, even if Harry couldn't see it himself. Sirius knew that Harry's horrible upbringing with the Dursleys left Harry with a lot of confidence and trust issues, and that this would make having a relationship difficult.

Sirius had thought about discussing this with Hermione, but Remus had warned him off.

Sirius remembered the conversation.

"Padfoot, had this been a year ago," Remus said, "I would have agreed that maybe a conversation with Hermione was a good idea. Or maybe a push to Harry." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But now, Hermione is actually seriously dating Viktor Krum. So I don't think it's appropriate to say anything at all to her," he finished.

"Really?" said Sirius. "I haven't paid that much attention to the 'house gossip.' "Are you sure?"

Remus sighed. "Pretty sure, Sirius. You know she spent a few weeks with him in Bulgaria when her parents left, and she and Ginny have exchange letters a few times," he said. He took a deep breath, and spoke more softly. "And when Hermione was here waiting for Harry after the trial, she and Ginny went up to Ginny's room to talk. With my hearing, I could hear almost everything they said," admitted Remus.

"Go on," said Sirius, interested now, for his Godsons sake.

"Hermione admitted that she and Viktor were involved, and that she really liked him. And that she was hoping that he could actually come visit her at her home before school started."

"Whoa," Sirius said thoughtfully. He knew Hermione had not invited Ron or Harry over, so her inviting Viktor seemed significant. After a minute, Sirius sighed. "You're right, Remus. Best not to get involved."

Sirius felt bad for Harry, though. He thought he and Hermione would make a smashing couple.

On the morning of the 19th, Harry flew from the breakfast table and down the stairs when the bell rang, leaving the order members who were there, plus the Twins and Arthur, smiling knowingly.

Harry was oblivious to all this, though. He just was so happy she was here!

Throwing open the door, he grinned stupidly at his best friend, who was standing outside in jeans and a cream colored shirt. And for the first time in her memory, Harry imitated a hug between them, catching her off guard.

"Hermione!" he yelled, pulling her close. He reveled in the soft, clean smell of her hair and the feel of her pressed against him.

When he released her, they stood smiling at each other, before Harry took her hand and let her inside quickly. "Harry!" she laughed, letting herself be dragged up the stairs. "Slow down, I'm here," she said happily.

Harry just laughed, thrilled that finally she was here. "Look everyone," Harry announced as they came barreling into the kitchen, "Hermione's here!"

Everyone chuckled at his exuberant entrance, and Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley corralled her into a chair and served her a heaping plate of good English breakfast fare.

Conversation was light, and even Ron's grunts when he finally made an appearance didn't damper anyone's mood. Harry was happier than anyone had seen him all summer, and he radiated enough laughter and contentment that everyone felt at ease.

The next day, he finally caught up with Hermione. Ron joined them for short periods, but he was clearly still steamed at her. When she would sigh when he left the room with a scowl, Harry would just shrug.

Sometimes Hermione wished Ron could be as mature as Harry was. It seemed like Ron just did'[t want to grow up.

He asked her about her summer, and she gushed about all the places that they had seen and the things they had done. As the afternoon got later, Ginny joined them for a while, and she listened as Hermione gushed about her summer.

Finally, though, she asked a question that had Harry tensing up. "So," Ginny said with a teasing lilt in her voice. "You and Viktor spent almost a whole month together. And half of it without her parents!" she teased, enjoying Hermione's deep blush. _Serves her right, _Ginny thought with fond amusement. After all, before the World Cup, Hermione used to tease her about her blushing whenever Harry was around.

"Yes..." Hermione answered with obvious hesitation.

"So, anything you wish to share? Are you two together? Might as well tell us before we read about you in a Rita Skeeter column again!" Ginny teased, completely unaware of Harry stiffening up beside her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione raised her head and met her eyes briefly before looking at Harry. "Yes," she finally said. "We are together."

Ginny clapped quickly. "I knew it!" she said. "Good for you, Hermione! He seems really nice and he seemed to really like you!" she said, smiling like a loon. "And don't worry what my prat of a brother thinks, he scowls at any boy I talk too as well."

Hermione finally turned away from Harry to smile appreciatively at Ginny. "Thanks, Ginny. He really is great, and has been really good to me this summer. I saw and experienced so many new things with him, it was probably the best summer of my life, "she said, while shifting her eyes from her to Harry.

Ginny finally got the message. "We'll talk later, girlfriend," she said, sending a wink to Hermione.

Hermione smiled to herself, lowering her eyes again. She had finally admitted to them that she and Viktor were now in a relationship, and that she had Ginny's support and that, at least, Harry didn't erupt at her like Ron did before even knowing that she and Viktor were now an official couple.

But even as she smiled, she could not help but wonder at the look she had briefly seen on Harry's face, and in those expressive green eyes that she prided herself knowing better than anyone else.

She had seen sadness there.

The next few days passed quickly, Harry's mood visibly improved with Hermione in the house. They spent their days revising, chatting with Sirius and some of the order members, reading books from the large library, or just hanging out in the back garden,

Harry found himself again feeling jealous of Krum, but now he also felt jealous of Ron. He was jealous that Ron would get to spend time with her, at night, on patrols, alone in the halls of the castle. Without having to sneak about.

Harry felt like he deserve the role, and secretly everyone there agreed with him. He was quite peeved with McGonagall for not giving him the position, though he was glad Ron got it if he couldn't.

Harry thought long and hard about Hermione. HE could admit to himself, now, that he was attracted to her. She was pretty, brilliant, compassionate, the list of her positive attributes was quite long. And besides her bossiness and need to know everything immediately, she didn't have too many negatives.

He could admit she would be a great girlfriend.

But there was a problem. A problem with the name Viktor Krum.

Harry knew that, compared to Viktor, he was still a scrawny schoolboy. Barely fifteen. In fifth year.

Viktor was the acknowledged best seeker in European Quidditch. He was a finalist in the Bulgarian National dueling championship when he was sixteen (this fact came courtesy of one of Ron's Quidditch mags). He was kind. He was mature.

And he was smart enough to steal Hermione right from under his nose.

That was what rankled him the most. How the hell could he not have seen what was right in front of him? Was he an idiot?

It was now clear to him that everyone could see how close he and Hermione were. Hell, even Rita Skeeter! And Viktor himself had asked him what their relationship was.

And like an idiot, he told him 'she's like my sister.'

What a dolt he was! Krum was basically asking his permission to court her. To give him the chance, as a fellow tri-wiz champ, to say he was enamored of her and that he had intentions on her.

But he didn't! He gave Krum tacit permission to date her!

So in between enjoying his time with Hermione, Harry would stew. He knew that, if he was smart, the distance would weaken Krum's relationship with Hermione, and hopefully Harry could be there to console her. He also knew, this time, he would take any chance he got. To hell with Voldemort, she was already a big target. And if necessary, they wouldn't announce their relationship to anyone.

Heck, they were already so close. So what if he couldn't snog her in public? If it meant keeping her safe, it was a small price to pay.

So Harry daydreamed, and the summer moved along, until the final shock of the summer came just a few days later.

**Flashback Start**

It was a Tues afternoon, when Dumbledore appeared in the Floo. He had been avoiding Harry so far this summer, but Harry didn't mind too much. He was enjoying his time with Hermione and didn't care what was going on with Dumbledore, besides whatever news he might have about Voldemort.

So it was surprising to him when Dumbledore asked to speak to Hermione in private.

As they walked out of the room, Ginny, Ron, and Harry looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Do you know what's going on, mate?" Ron asked.

"No idea," said Harry. "I've not spoken with the Headmaster since my trial."

Ginny looked thoughtful, and they all sat quietly while waiting for Hermione to return.

About ten minutes later, they walked back into the room. "Thank you, Ms. Granger. I appreciate your assistance with this matter."

With that, Dumbledore returned to the floo and vanished.

Harry watched as Hermione returned to her couch, and sat down with her legs folded under her. She was wearing a short miniskirt and long sleeve tee, with her hair up in a ponytail.

Harry couldn't help but admire her pink lips, which she was busy chewing on her plump lower one. "Ok, Hermione, what's up?" he finally asked. He noticed that both Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Weasley entered into the room.

Hermione appeared to fidget even more, and she now chewed that delicious looking lip more thoroughly.

Ginny, finally, had enough. "Come on Hermione, out with it!" she demanded. Sirius chuckled, as did Mr. Weasley.

Sitting up straighter, Hermione nodded to herself. "Well," she started, "there have been some death eater attacks in some countries in Eastern Europe this week," she said, hesitatingly.

Ginny gasped, fearing that something must have happened to Viktor or his family. Harry also quickly reached the same conclusion, and felt horrible. Ron, though, was clueless.

Seeing their distress, Hermione waved her hands about. "No, no, Viktor and his family are fine, that's not why he wanted to speak with me," she said, seeing Ginny and Harry relax. Ron, on the other hand, had the opposite reaction, and got angry again.

He seemed to always get angry if Krum was mentioned. Harry had to admit he liked Ron's grudging loyalty, even if the reason was that he himself was interested in Hermione,

"No, he's fine," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron. "No, what happened is that several families that fought against Voldemort in the last war were approached by some members of the Order. To coordinate activities and intelligence, stuff like that," she said.

Ron looked baffled by what she was talking about, but Harry just nodded. It made sense.

"But why talk to you?" he blurted out. "What's that got to do with you?"

Hermione shot him an annoyed glare for his interruption, before taking another breath. She was not sure how this would go over. "Well, Viktor's grandfather was heavily involved in the last war, and was killed by Death Eaters. So, on his behalf, Viktor approached Hestia Jones and asked if he could assist the Order by passing intelligence back in Bulgaria."

Harry nodded. It made sense. "Ok, is that it?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Actually..." she hesitated for a moment. "He is coming here for the next few days to meet some of the Order and coordinate activities. Sirius already gave his permission," she said quietly.

For a long moment, nobody said anything. And even as the knot churned though Harry's gut, Ron jumped off the couch. "WHAT!" he shouted. "You are letting that Dark Wizard come here! He will betray us all!" he yelled, startling everyone in the room and undoubtedly catching the attention of the whole house.

Sure enough, a moment later Walburga Blacks portrait could be heard yelling in the distance.

Mr. Weasley shouted above Ron. "That's enough, Ronald!" he thundered. "Viktor Krum has done nothing to you, and Headmaster Dumbledore has already checked with his own sources to see who his friends and associates are. And none of them are dark wizards or death eaters!"

Ron fumed, and stormed from the room, not willing to listen to reason. Mr. Weasley sighed, and went after him. "I'm sorry about him, Hermione," he said as he left the room.

Hermione sighed, and then looked over at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction.

For his part, Harry's guts were twisting in knots. Just a short while ago he was thinking about the distance between Hermione and Viktor causing them to drift apart. And now, to find out that he would be staying here, where he would see her and him together...it was awful.

Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. Asking him to accept this, to accept Viktor.

Meeting her eyes, Harry knew he had to do this for her. To stand up for her, like she had always stood up for him. So, even though it pained him, he gave her a small smile. "I'm happy for you, Hermione. Don't worry about Ron, he's just a hothead."

The smile Hermione gave him was so grateful, that he wasn't surprised in the least when he felt himself pulled into a huge hug. "Thank you, Harry."

** FLASHBACK END**

The following day Harry tried to be polite when, at lunchtime, Sirius and Hermione led Viktor Krum and Dumbledore into the formal table where at least twenty members of the Order were gathered for lunch.

"Harry Potter," Viktor said, smiling as he walked over, extending his hand. "It is good to see you again."

Harry smiled, unable to really dislike Viktor, despite him having the girl he secretly wanted. "Likewise, Viktor. It's good to see you too."

Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry, and Dumbledore took the time to make introductions between Viktor and the rest of the Order.

Ron was eating in his room, punished by his father for his outburst. When the meal started, Harry watched as Viktor held Hermione's chair for her, and she sat with a blush on her cheeks. He sat next to her, and Harry looked away as he scooted his chair until it was snug against her own.

Harry noticed his Godfather giving him a soft smile, before he turned to Remus and started speaking quietly.

Lunchtime conversation was light, the adults not discussing anything of importance in front of the kids. Harry learned, though, that Viktor was staying at someone's home in London for the next two nights, and then he and Hermione were going out with her parents for dinner in Muggle London.

Harry grimaced at this news, but that was nothing compared to learning that Viktor would then be staying at Grimmauld for his last two nights before leaving back for Bulgaria. He vowed he would be a good friend to Hermione, and not let her see that he was upset.

It was actually easier than he thought. Viktor was actually good company, and even Ron mellowed towards him. In fact, when Ron got him to talking Quidditch, Ron's eyes lit up as Ron had never spoken at length with a professional before. And Viktor admitted that Ron had a fairly good strategic mind for Quidditch plays.

Ron's eyes were lit up for the rest of the day, and while Hermione was saying goodnight to Viktor Ron sighed. "Ok, he's actually not a bad bloke."

Harry laughed, punching Ron in the arm before moving up to bed.

Harry noted that Viktor and Hermione were very careful not to show any overt affection in front of anyone else. When they needed alone time, they would quietly excuse themselves and go in the back garden or a walk through the mostly empty 3rd floor, or the quiet library.

Harry was glad of their restraint, but still had difficulty controlling his jealousy, especially when he noticed a few occasions where Hermione's lips looked very swollen or Viktor's hair was mussed up. Harry didn't try to dwell on what they might be doing when alone together, but he hoped all they were doing was snogging.

The following day they left as a group to get their school supplies in Diagon Alley. Viktor and Hermione wandered off by themselves while Harry stayed with the Weasley's. It was a quiet day, but Harry could not help feel that there was a tension in the air, that people were nervous.

The next morning during breakfast, Harry was jerked from his half stupor by an exclamation from Ginny. "Look at this Hermione, you made the news!" she said, holding her paper open to page six.

Page six was the 'gossip' section, and there, smack in the middle of the page, was a moving photo of Hermione and Viktor walking into Gringotts bank, him holding the door end then ending with her arm linking through his as they vanished into the bank together.

"Gryffindor Golden Girl still with Quidditch Superstar!"

The article went on. "See for yourselves, my loyal readers, as Page Six gives you this exclusive photo of Hermione Granger, soon-to-be 5th year student at Hogwarts, walking arm in arm with Viktor Krum, starting seeker for the Vrasta Vultures. Ms. Granger, who is reputed to be close with Tri-Wizard Champion Harry Potter, was Mr. Krum's date to the Yule Ball last winter, as well as being his 'hostage' for what he would miss most during the 2nd task of the now tragic Triwizard tournament.

Last year, Rita Skeeter reported that Ms. Granger - reputed to be the brightest witch of her year - had dumped Harry Potter for Viktor Krum. However, further investigation had shown that Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter were just close friends, and had never been romantically involved.

Either way, Ms. Granger certainly looks cozy with Mr. Krum, and Page Six can now exclusively report that Ms. Granger was spotted attending a Vultures Game this summer in Bulgaria, and reliable sources have reported that the pair were spotted at the famous Oracle of Delphi, looking very cozy under the starry skies.

It is looking more and more likely that these two are a definite couple. Clearly, this new powerful duo ... ," and the article went on with speculation mixed with facts.

Hermione blushed to her roots, but Viktor chuckled and lifted her hand, placing a soft kiss there. "Do not fret, Herm-io-nee, zis press do not matter," he said. She rewarded him with a brilliant smile and a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Harry could see Ron's teeth grinding as he chewed his food, and Harry found his appetite was suddenly gone.

Hermione left after breakfast to meet her mom for the day, and Harry did not see her return.

Later that day, Harry was sitting in the parlor with Viktor and Ron. Viktor was dressed in very fashionable muggle attire - black slacks and a black sports coat over a light blue shirt - when Harry heard loud exclamations coming from Ginny.

They looked up, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Hermione came down the steps, wearing a knee length navy blue dress, cut low enough to show generous amounts of cleavage. She had on a pair of strappy heels, and she wore a strand of white pearls around her neck.

Most amazingly, her hair was cut short, well off her face and just barely grazing the tops of her shoulders. Harry could not believe how different she suddenly looked, now that her bushy mane was gone. Her face was much more defined without all that hair framing it, and her eyes looked larger by comparison. Her lips were touched by a ruby lipstick, and she had on light blue eyeliner that matched the color of her dress.

She was absolutely beautiful, and, by the sudden silence in the room, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Harry snapped out of his stupor when Sirius whistled. "Wow, Hermione, looking good."

She blushed, but then Viktor was moving, and reached down for her hand before pressing his lips to it. "You are so beautiful, Herm-io-nee." he said in a husky voice.

Ron was too stunned to say anything, but he nodded dumbly, clearly agreeing with the assessment. Hermione finally looked up, cheeks rosy from her blush. Her eyes swept over everyone in the room, until they landed on Harry. He smiled tentatively at her, and mouthed the word 'stunning.' She understood him, and her blush intensified. But she graced him with a wide, beaming smile, and Harry found it hard to be jealous - in fact, he found it hard to do any thinking at all - when she smiled at him like that.

Before they left, Sirius insisted on a few photos, and then Viktor and Hermione were walking towards the door. Hermione turned to the room, smiled again, and addressed Sirius. "We have a quick stop to make in the Alley, then we are meeting my parents at the restaurant. We will see you all tomorrow, probably around lunchtime." With one last smile directed at Harry, they turned and headed down the stairs.

Harry watched them leave in a daze, barely registering Sirius' soft words. "It certainly appears that our little Ms. Granger is all grown up."

*8*8*8

About an hour later, he and Ron were sitting in Ron's room, lounging about, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. They had not spoken a single word since they left the dinner table and by unspoken agreement ended up in Ron's room.

Harry's thoughts were a mass of contradictions. He was trying - really, really trying -to be happy for Hermione, and to be a supportive best friend.

But warring with this was a feeling of sadness, and jealousy, and self-recrimination.

After a time, in which Harry was still wrestling with his feelings, Ron's voice startled shattered the brooding silence. "I figure we are right idiots, eh mate?"

Harry looked up, eyes coming into focus. Ron was leaning back against the wooden headboard, a Quidditch magazine sitting unopened on his lap. Harry honestly couldn't even remember Ron picking it up, he had been so distracted with his own thoughts.

But despite that, Harry immediately knew what Ron was referring to, and just nodded his head.

They were certainly idiots.

Ron let out a long breath. "I mean, she's Hermione, you know? The girl who we spend all of our time with, and generally treat her like we treat each other, you know? Like, right up until this year, she was one of our mates."

Harry couldn't dispute this, as Ron started speaking again, which surprised Harry. Usually, Ron wasn't one for deep introspection or insightfulness regarding interpersonal relationships.

Maybe he was growing up too?

Ron's right hand came up and scratched at his head, speaking while trying to fend off a fly that was buzzing around. "And now," he said, succeeding in flicking the annoying insect away, "it's like, suddenly, like, she's all grown up or something, and we missed it. I mean," he gestured with his hand, "she's going on dates, dressing up, looking bloody fantastic..." His words hung in the air, before finally looking at Harry, the expression on his face one Harry wasn't familiar with.

Ron spoke more quietly now. "I mean, out of everyone in the school, we knew her best, and I never saw this coming, you know?"

Harry nodded, completely understanding. Ron was looking away again, talking as much to himself now as to Harry. "How could we have missed all this? How come we couldn't see how pretty she really was? And how great she can really be? I mean, what better than a girl you can hang out with like a mate but then look over and see this beautiful girl."

Harry understood perfectly well. He had been thinking similar things, after all.

"I think," Ron finally said, "I think I could have been a better friend to her, you know?" His cheeks turned red, embarrassed. Harry knew, after all, that apologizing about something or admitting he was wrong about something was never easy for Ron.

Harry watched silently, as Ron opened the magazine, his attention finally shifting back to his favorite hobby. Harry sighed, letting his head rest against the bedpost at the foot of Ron's bed, as he got lost in his thoughts again. But only a moment later, Ron had one last comment to make. "I reckon we took her for granted, didn't mate? Or, at least I did. You were always a better friend to her than I was."

This surprised Harry, and he frowned when Ron mumbled "I hope she is still the same Hermione we've known when we get back to school."

Harry tilted his head. Harry had understood and agreed with everything Ron had said so far, but this one confused him. "Why wouldn't she be?" he asked.

Ron waved his hand airily, as if the answer was obvious. "Come on, Harry, with those pictures of her in the paper, and the way she looks now, there are going to be lots of blokes trying to date her, or at least get to know her. I mean, before last year, most everyone thought that, if she was going to date someone, it would be you or me. But now," he said, causing Harry's thoughts about that last comment to come screeching to a halt, "I just hope she doesn't forget about us, you know? I reckon we need to up our game to keep up with her."

Ron's words twisted in Harrys gut as he realized Ron was right. It wasn't just Krum that they were going to be competing against when they go back to school. There were probably lots of boys who would want to date her now. Besides the Gryffs, there would be Ravenclaw boys that could appreciate and understand her craving knowledge and studious nature. Or Hufflepuff boys that would see her hard working, caring personality, or her loyalty to Harry, as a really attractive trait.

All of that, and the fact she was now so obviously attractive on the outside too.

So, feeling completely miserable now, Harry lay down, his thoughts very far away.

*8*8*8*8*8*8

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. All night, he was imagining, over and over again, what Viktor and Hermione were getting up to at Hermione's house after their date. Harry knew, from Hermione's stories about them, and the fact that they let her stay at Viktor's house without them being there, that her parents must be fairly liberal. So he wondered if Viktor and she would share a bedroom...

He tried to erase the thought of that. Surely, Hermione wouldn't do _that_. Would she? Harry had heard Seamus and Dean, and even the Twins and some of the older boys like Oliver Wood, bragging about what this or that girl did in the broom closets.

_Were she and Viktor doing those things too_? Harry tried not to picture it, but it was no good. He clenched his eyes shut, but he could just picture Viktor behind her, his hands on her shoulders, kissing her neck while he lowered her dress...

Slamming his fist hard into the mattress, Harry groaned and tried to fill his mind with dreadful thoughts, like Snape kissing Trelawney, or better yet, kissing Fudge...

Sleep was a long coming that night.

The following day, Harry ate his breakfast woodenly, the conversations going on around him making no impression whatsoever.

But he suddenly roused up when Ginny shouted out when she walked the Prophet up and to the table. "Look, Hermione is in the paper again!"

Harry barely restrained himself from grabbing the paper, and noted that even Ron - who would almost never voluntarily stop eating before getting his fill - was up and looking over Ginny's shoulder.

And sure enough, right there in the People section, Page Six, was another photo of Hermione and Krum. Only, this time, the photo was much better. For one, it was a close-up, and secondly, they were both dressed to the nines. Also, Hermione's arm was linked with Krum's and was leaning up against him; all these things together clearly showcased that they were more than just friends out for a walk.

As Harry looked more closely at the picture, more of the details came into focus. Clearly, they were in Diagon Alley near dusk, the twinkling of lights on the shops in the background making the entire photo look like some sort of staged movie shot, and he realized someone must have seen them when they made their stop in the Alley.

Ignoring the conversations and exclamations going on around him, Harry quickly scanned the page. The headline on the column was large, and printed in a fancy calligraphy splashed next to the picture and the column: "Granger and Krum Step out onto the Town!"

The article was another fluff piece, more conjecture than fact, but it gushed over how sharp and attractive they both looked. Harry's appetite quickly fled as he finished the piece, which ended by them trying to guess where they were going for the evening.

None of the guesses included muggle London, Harry thought to himself, and without another word left the table and went back up to his room, his mind and emotions in turmoil.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

When the couple that had dominated Harry's (and Ron's, he knew) returned the next day, it seemed everyone in the house was suddenly on hand from whatever tasks they were doing, and most congratulated them on the excellent photo and for making the paper for the 2nd time. Harry's eyes narrowed when they both blushed, and Harry noticed they were holding each other's hands very tightly.

Seeing this, combined with the heavy blushes, opened the dam on the thoughts that Harry had tried to suppress the night before - of what she and Krum might have gotten up to when they returned to the Grangers - and he found himself having to fight his instincts to not run from the room.

'_It's just your imagination, I'm sure they did nothing but sleep and maybe snog_,' he repeated to himself in his mind.

But when Hermione looked up towards Harry, she immediately lowered her head and blushed again, causing Harry's thoughts to darken immediately, and this time the images that assaulted him were not going to be denied.

Putting on a forced smile, he tried to keep his voice steady as he congratulated him. Maybe he succeeded? He didn't know, and at that point, really didn't care. He just wanted to hide away and brood.

A few hours later, when the whole group came down for lunch, Harry was happy to learn that Viktor was out with the order. Talk during lunch was light hearted, and there was not much talk about Hermione and Viktor.

Harry was going to see if she wanted to do some studying after lunch - he knew that it was time to start tackling his summer homework - but that plan was derailed when Ginny corralled Hermione for some 'girl talk.'

Harry looked over at Ron, and saw him grimace before turning back to his food, which he ate as mechanically as Harry did. And they were both so distracted that neither noticed the rather pitying looks that they were being thrown by Mrs. Weasley and Lupin.

When the girls emerged less than an hour later, Harry heard something he had never heard before, and would have bet that he never would: Hermione Granger was giggling - actually giggling! - with Ginny as they made their way into the lounge.

And Harry couldn't miss the blush on her cheeks, or the smug grin that Ginny was wearing.

So, trying to study and watch Hermione surreptitiously at the same time, Harry noted how light and free Hermione was acting, compared to the ultra-studious and driven Hermione that he was used to at school.

And he realized - too late, he ruefully thought - that he really liked this side of her.

Krum was a lucky bastard.

**8***8***8**8***8*

On the last night Viktor was staying over at Grimmauld, Harry restlessly tossed in his bed, unable to sleep. Checking the time - 12:30 am - he decided to see if maybe the twins were about, or maybe someone from the Order.

With a small grin, he also thought maybe he could play a prank on Sirius, or Moody or Remus.

He always wondered if Mad Eye could see through his dad's cloak, or if Remus' powerful sense of smell could pick him up.

So, placing on his invisibility cloak, he left his room and wandered down the hall, moving quietly. He saw Sirius' door was closed, but he could be downstairs in the lounge.

But as he passed, he thought he heard a snore from within.

Well, there was maybe still Remus or Mad Eye.

But, there was no one downstairs either, so he moved back up to his room. He passed the final landing, and began the trek towards his room at the end of the hall, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. There, in a light nightdress, he saw Hermione sneaking into Viktor's room.

Harry just watched, heart beating fast, as he saw Viktor open the door, taking her hand, and leading her inside. After she entered, Harry wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard Viktor muttering some spells, and then all was silent.

Harry stared at the door for a long time, his mind completely blank, before heading to bed.

As Harry lay there, mind going to places he had not wanted to contemplate, his thoughts coalesced to one, sad fact.

Though Harry Potter might have won the Tri Wiz Tournament, the real winner in the end was Viktor Krum.


End file.
